Move Along
by GirlatTheRockShow182
Summary: It's been two months since Light's death and Matsuda is struggling to cope with the consequences of his actions as well as that Kira's loyal followers want him dead or the families of the Task Force members will suffer. Can Aizawa save his friend or is blood indeed thicker than water?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I've recently been inspired to write some Death Note fanfiction! So I decided to give it a go! This is a new venture for me now! Well here's chapter one hope you like it! As in my other fics feel free to leave a review, any suggestions/criticisms are welcome! Please try to keep any criticisms constructive though or I will write your name in my Death Note! (Jokes)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Death Note franchise. **

_I walked alone. I wasn't too sure where I was exactly, all I knew was it was somewhere dark, very dark. There was no light at all. No light. No…_

_"Light?" I called._

_There was a grunt. I looked up, startled. _

_"Light?" I asked again. _

_"He's dead you idiot." Replied an ominous voice from above. _

_I stopped. "Dead?" _

_"You shot him, five times. Remember?" The voice boomed like thunder. It sounded familiar but who, who was it? _

_I was panting, scared. "Me shoot Light? I asked quietly. "No, why? Why?" _

_This time the voice laughed mockingly. "He was Kira, remember now?" _

_My eyes bulged. The warehouse, the confession, the gunshots, the blood… It was all coming back to me now. My head felt fuzzy, like I was drunk or high or something. "How could I forget?" I thought. _

_My heart felt like it was beating about a thousand times a minute. "No," I said taking a step backwards. "It wasn't me. Ryuuk killed him, he wrote his name in the notebook, it wasn't me it was Ryuuk!" _

_I continued to walk backwards until I crashed into something or rather someone. The shock caused me to jump forward and I tripped. Turning myself over on the ground I sat up and stared back at whom I had banged into. _

_It was Soichiro Yagami._

_"Chief," I stuttered. "I- _

_Soichiro spoke over me. "Murderer," he said simply. _

_"Mu..mu.. murderer?" I started stuttering. "No Chief! No, I didn't kill Light!" _

_Soichiro put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a revolver. "I trusted you Matsuda. You were like a son to me, almost. But you killed Light, my son, my true son, my only son! You let me down Matsuda." _

_"Ch.. Chief, I… I- _

_"Save it Matsuda!" _

_Soichiro pointed the gun at my head. "Goodbye Matsuda." He said coldly before pulling the trigger._

I leapt up from bed panting. Another nightmare, it was already the third one that night and at least the hundredth since the day that I shot…

No! I shook my head mustn't think of that day, mustn't think of the day I killed Light.

I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes hard before running my hand through my sweat coated hair. I glanced over at the clock on my locker. It read 4:30am. "Just great," I muttered.

I stumbled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. On route I stubbed my toe off the end of my bed and mumbled some curse words under my breath. "Looks like my night is just getting better and fucking better."

I flicked the light switch in the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I was a mess.

My sleep depravity was obvious with the dark circles that framed my eyes. My skin was pale and sickly looking and I was well overdue a haircut. My long dark fringe covered my eyes but even still you could make out how red, sore and bloodshot those eyes looked.

I sighed through my nose and began to fill the sink with cold water. I splashed my face several times with the icy water before roughly drying myself with a towel.

I looked back up at the mirror again. I still looked like death. Giving up, I turned off the bathroom light and headed back over to bed.

It had been two months since the day in the warehouse, yet it felt like it had been yesterday. I hadn't been so bad the first few days. I had just felt numb. It must have been shock I suppose. But then the nightmares had started. I shuddered thinking of the nightmares.

Sometimes I relived the experience shooting Light madly like I was playing some sort of twisted video game. Other times Light wrote the names of the other Task Force members down in his Death Note, forcing me to watch as Aizawa and Ide and Mogi died simultaneously. But the worst nightmares were like the one I had just had. Dreams of Soichiro disappointed in me for killing Light, his only son.

I threw myself on my bed, burying my head in my pillow. Aizawa had told me countless times that it wasn't me who had killed Light. It was Ryuuk. But did I really believe him? Yeah Ryuuk did write Light's name in the notebook. But Light would have died of his injuries anyway. The injuries I'd caused him. It was my fault, my fault…

A car door slammed and I woke with a jump. I looked around the room. Daylight was seeping through the blinds on the window and the general buzz of city life could be heard from the streets below. It was a new day.

With a sigh, I pushed myself up and looked over at the clock. It was nearly 10:00am, which meant I was about three hours late for work.

I lay my head back down on the pillow. Normally if I realised I was that late for work I would have raced over to the station, probably still in my pyjamas begging the Commissioner to forgive me, but recently I had lost all motivation and I just didn't care anymore. What difference did it make if I went to work anyway, I'd just be shoving papers around all day.

I was exhausted. I needed more sleep, just a few more hours. I'd call in later say I had the flu or something, any old excuse. I didn't care. I just wanted to sleep.

I had no more closed my eyes before my mobile began to ring. I groaned, what now? Why couldn't I just be left alone?

Without opening my eyes I put my hand on my locker and groped around for the wretched phone. Finally putting my hand to it I picked it up and looked at it.

Aizawa…

I thought for a moment about not answering it, but I dismissed that thought thinking better of it. I hit the call button.

I hadn't even put the phone to my ear yet and I could hear him yelling at me.

"MATSUDA!"

"Yup?" I replied as cheerfully as I could muster.

No sooner had I said it that I realised it was probably not the best choice of word. Aizawa continued yelling.

"Yup? Yup! What do you mean 'yup?' Where the hell are you Matsuda?" he barked down the phone.

"Bed," I yawned.

Aizawa was quiet for a moment. I could almost hear him grinding his teeth in anger.

"What do you mean you're still in bed Matsuda? You were supposed to be in work hours ago!"

I only managed to grunt back a response.

I heard Aizawa sigh. When he spoke again his voice had softened somewhat. "Hey, look kid are you okay?"

I froze. For a moment I honestly didn't know what to say. Sure loads of people had been asking me over the last eight weeks if I was okay, but I had lied every time. Replied "Yeah of course, I'm just fine." Every single time. Why did I suddenly have the urge to tell Aizawa the truth now?

"Matsu?" asked Aizawa.

I put on a fake smile even though I knew Aizawa couldn't see it. "Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? Just didn't sleep well last night. My neighbour's dog was barking all night."

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Both of us knew I was lying. I waited for Aizawa to say something.

"Okay," he said simply with a sigh. "Look kid, I'm out getting statements off a bank clerk. There was an attempted robbery but I'm finished now and I'm near your place. I'll pop over and drive you to work."

I sat up. "Awh no," I said in what I hoped was a cheerful voice. "It's okay Aizawa. I think I'd be better off taking the rest of the day off. I'm really tired."

Aizawa's tone was a little less friendly this time. "I insist Matsuda. I'll be there in about ten minutes."

He didn't even wait for me to say anything. He hung up.

I sighed and threw the phone down on the locker. I allowed myself to fall back down on the bed. "Just great," I muttered. "Just great."

I looked up at the ceiling and just thought for a moment. There was no way of getting out of going to work now, Aizawa would be here in a few minutes. I had no choice.

I sighed again before getting up and heading to the bathroom to take a shower. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Sure enough about ten minutes later Aizawa was knocking on my front door. I had just gotten out of the shower and was only wearing a towel, not caring about my appearance I opened the door regardless.

Aizawa gave me a distasteful look. "When I said that I would be over in ten minutes I expected you to be ready to go Matsuda."

"Sorry Ai," I said casually rubbing my hair roughly with a small towel. "I'll be ready momentarily. Make yourself at home."

I heard Aizawa mumble something behind me and I looked over my shoulder at him. "Say something?"

"No!" he snapped. "And please Matsuda, will you just hurry up!"

I sighed and went into by bedroom closing the door behind me.

**Well there's chapter one! I'm not too sure when my next update will be as I have a busy few weeks ahead of me! 'Til then, toodles :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back for an update :D thank you for the reviews on chapter one! Glad you liked it. As always keep up with reviews and if you have any comments/criticisms feel free to let me know! Anyway I have a habit of making these author's notes irritatingly long so I'll leave it there for now! Happy reading**

**Disclaimer! Still not mine sniff sniff!**

**Aizawa**

The kid's apartment was a joke. Over my time I had been in the company of people who suffered from OCD but never had I seen someone with such a clean dwelling. His apartment looked like one of those show houses you would see advertised in an estate agent's. It was unnaturally clean.

Having worked with Matsuda for six years on the Kira case, I'd like to think I knew the chap pretty well. I definitely knew he was far from a clean freak. Glancing around at his immaculate apartment I wouldn't be surprised if he had cleaned the place daily since the incident in the warehouse, doing anything to keep his mind off shooting…

I shook my head and began walking around Matsuda's apartment. I had had speculations that Light was Kira but I had always hoped I was wrong. Myself, Ide and Mogi had discussed it a few times together. In fact there were times we had considered ganging up on Light and forcing a confession out of him. But Matsuda had been clueless in all of this. When Light had finally admitted to his crimes in the warehouse that day, Matsu had taken it the hardest, simply because he was the only one who still saw Light as innocent. Suddenly I felt guilty for excluded the young detective from our meetings. Would he still have shot Light if he had have realised sooner who he really was?

I shook my head again, couldn't think like that. What happened happened. Couldn't change it. As I walked around Matsuda's kitchen I noticed the kid had very little food in the house. Actually, scratch that. There was no food in the house.

I grimaced. Thinking back when Matsuda had answered the door in only the towel, I had noticed he had lost a lot of weight. The guy had already been slim so the weight he lost was quite obvious, it made his ribs stick out and he was rather gaunt.

I sighed. Matsuda was heading on a downward spiral and fast.

I heard a door open and turned to see Matsuda walk out of his bedroom buttoning up a rather crumpled shirt. Looked like his cleanliness hadn't spread to doing the laundry.

Matsuda yawned loudly. "You ready?" he asked as he slipped on his shoes.

I looked at him for a moment. How had I not noticed before now he had lost weight? His suit was practically hanging off him. The dark circles under his eyes reminded me somewhat of L. Matsuda yawned again and rubbed his eyes. He really did look very tired; maybe I should have just let him sleep…

No! I told myself. I had to get him out of the house, at least that way I could keep an eye on him.

Fifteen minutes later we had finally hit the road. Matsuda only lived about a twenty-minute drive from the station, but we had got stuck in traffic so it was taking a little longer. And Matsuda hadn't said a word since we got into the car.

I looked over at him. He was resting his head on his fist and had closed his eyes. Had he fallen asleep again?

"You didn't have any breakfast," I said more so to break the silence then anything else.

The kid jumped up slightly. Maybe he had actually fallen asleep again. "Yeah," I suppose I didn't," he said seeming to only notice for the first time.

"I'll grab a coffee at the station," he said while trying to suppress a yawn. "No worries."

He smiled at me weakly but this only highlighted the dark circles under his eyes. I sighed. You didn't work with someone for over six years without starting to care about them. Mogi and Ide were great friends of mine and Matsuda was like a little brother to me.

I grimaced. "You'll need more than a coffee kid."

Matsuda leaned his head against his fist again. "Right."

I looked over at him again. He had closed his eyes. I cursed silently to myself before driving on.

By the time we had got to the station Matsuda really had fallen asleep and I had to shake him awake. Just in time too, it looked like he had been having a bad dream, yeah, he probably was.

"You okay?" I asked.

Matsuda rubbed his eyes and simply yawned a response.

I sighed. "You're going to need to waken up a bit."

He yawned again. "I know."

I grimaced, "come on then," I said weakly.

**Matsuda**

The noise of the station just made me more tired. I tried to put on a fake smile and greet my colleagues "hello" but even that seemed like too much effort. I just wanted to sleep.

I was only vaguely aware of my surroundings. I felt as if I was dreaming or something. This just didn't feel real. I yawned again.

"Matsuda! Would you ever stop yawning!" barked Aizawa.

I hung my head. "Sorry."

When I didn't go to work Aizawa yelled at me and now that I'm here he still yells at me. I sighed. I really was just a total failure.

As we walked past the faculty lounge, the smell of freshly brewed tea and coffee hit me hard. My stomach did a flip. When was the last time I'd eaten? As I thought back to the night before I couldn't remember eating anything. No wonder I was so hungry.

"Matsuda!"

I jumped at the call of my name and turned to see Ide and Mogi running towards me.

"Oh," I said trying to smile. "Hey."

My friends' smiles seemed to falter slightly as they drew close to me. I was aware of Ide eyeing me up and down and taking note of my grubby clothes, wet hair and tired face.

"You okay?" he asked sympathetically.

I gritted my teeth. Would people ever quit asking me was I okay? I was no kid; I could take care of myself. Couldn't I?

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said monotonously

Mogi and Ide exchanged a look and seemed to glance at Aizawa for confirmation.

Aizawa simply nodded. "Kid overslept that's all."

Ide bit his lip and looked at me. "You sure you're okay?" he asked.

I knew he was only trying to help, really I did. But I was sick of being treated like the little defenceless puppy dog.

"Yes Ide!" I said a little louder than I had intended. "I'm fine. Fucking awesome, never felt better. Happy now?"

I didn't wait for a reply and turned and left the group.

"Matsuda!" called Aizawa after me.

"I'm going to clock in," I said back without turning around. "I'll talk to you later."

I heard Mogi say something but I ignored him. I needed out, a minute or two to myself. I knew I had to calm down before I reached the commissioner's office. If I talked to him in this temper I could easily lose my job, he wasn't the nicest of men normally so he definitely wouldn't stick me being sharp with him.

I stopped for a moment and leaned against the wall. I rubbed my eyes with my left hand. "Ugh," I groaned.

I could feel a migraine coming on. The pain was pounding into my skull like a drill. The tiredness didn't help.

I shook my head as if shaking away the sleepiness. It only resulted in worsening my headache. "Fuck it," I muttered. I walked on.

After about ten minutes of being yelled at by the commissioner and warned if I was ever late by over three hours again I needn't bother ever coming back he finally excused me.

I apologised again for being late and left his office. I almost instantly banged into Aizawa. Had he been listening to my conversation with the commissioner? I looked at him sceptically. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

Aizawa stood up tall. "I was late back myself since I went to pick you up, I was just going to explain myself to the commissioner.

I tilted my head to the side.

"I wasn't listening in to your conversation if that's what you were thinking Matsu."

I nodded. "Yeah okay."

I walked around him and began making my way down the corridor.

"Matsuda?" called Aizawa.

I turned around. Aizawa's face was less than friendly. "You were very rude to Ide back there you should go apologise." He said coldly.

I looked down. I knew I had been rude, but… no there was no buts. Ide had only been trying to be nice and I had pushed him away. I bit my lip and looked back up at Aizawa and nodded before continuing to walk down the corridor.

My tie felt really tight all of a sudden so I loosened it. My head was still pounding and the room was spinning. I felt like I was going to get sick. I just about managed to reach the bathroom before throwing up into the toilet.

I groaned weakly and leaned back against the cubicle door in a sitting position. I was shivering all over. I needed to start composing myself. Aizawa and the others already thought I was depressed or something. I couldn't have them worrying about me. No. I just couldn't. A kid was dead and it was my fault. Those guys should be worrying about the Yagami's, not me.

Standing up I flushed the toilet, opened the cubicle door and walked over to wash my hands. Looking at my hands I kept envisioning Light's blood on them. Shuddering I washed them under hot water until they burned and bled. Only when I seen my own blood drip into the sink was I sure Light's was gone. I sighed grabbed some paper towels and cleaned up the messy bloodstains as best I could before leaving the bathroom.

I had a quick look round for Ide before heading to my desk but to no avail, the guy was nowhere to be found. "Just great," I muttered. I practically collapsed down on my chair and folded my arms and lay my head on my desk.

I grimaced as my cut hands rubbed against files on my desk awkwardly. Why did I let Aizawa drag me in today? I wasn't even in the building an hour and things were already shit. Why did I have to ruin everything? I sighed.

"I'm too tired for this," I whispered. "Too tired…"

**Woo two chapters complete! Hahaha :D hope you liked it! I'll update as soon as I can! The plot will start to come into focus now soon 'Till then toodles ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bejaysus, it has been a looooooooong time since I updated, I apologise! I have been spending a lot of time with my friends recently… however this week I am sick . Gotta love Ireland, it has rained practically everyday since early June… and unsurprisingly I am now sick. However, it does mean however I have time to write, so yeaaaah. Anyway I've been rambling for a while so I'll stop now, happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine **

**Aizawa**

The commissioner wasn't very understanding, whether it was because he had just spent the last quarter of an hour yelling at Matsuda or he just always wanted to roar at me I don't know but the man sure as hell didn't hold anything back. I had only been late by a few minutes and I found it hard to bite my tongue and say nothing but somehow I managed it. Mind you, I sure as hell wasn't going to hold anything back when I gave out to Matsuda later for making me late. Although, I had gone out of my way to pick Matsu up so it wasn't really the kid's fault. Hmmmp I just hated being yelled at.

I left the commissioner's office feeling quite degraded. "Matsuda you idiot," I muttered under my breath. " I need a fucking coffee."

I stepped into the faculty lounge to see Mogi and Ide standing around chatting and drinking coffee.

"Hey," I said quietly with a forced smile.

Mogi smiled weakly at me. "Wanna cup of coffee?"

I slumped down in a chair and rubbed my eyes hard. "More like need a cup of coffee."

Ide handed me a mug of hot coffee and I smiled back a thanks.

Ide leaned back against the counter and exchanged a look with Mogi.

I furrowed my brow. "What?"

Ide looked down. "We need to talk about Matsuda."

I gripped my mug tightly between my fingers. "Yeah, I know."

"He hasn't been handling this whole… Kira situation well at all," said Mogi. "And looking at him today, he looks like he might just break any moment."

"Yeah," I said. "He's spiralling, when I was in his apartment today there was no food. I don't think he's been eating properly for a while, he's lost an awful lot of weight and he is always tired these days."

"He hasn't been acting himself for a while," agreed Mogi. "The way he snapped at Ide earlier was just plain weird."

Ide simply nodded. "We've been thinking," started Ide. "We think you should talk to Matsuda," he said looking over towards me.

I sighed.

"Matsuda looks to you like an older brother," said Mogi. "He might open up to you."

"I've tried talking to him," I said. "He wasn't very responsive though."

Mogi gave me a look. "You're going to have to try again Aiz, there's a better chance of him opening up to you then Ide or myself," he said.

I knew Mogi was right. Although him and Ide were friends with Matsu they weren't quite as close to the kid as I was. Yeah Matsu annoyed me a lot and our relationship was one of more downs than ups but I'd like to think we were quite good friends. If Matsu was going to talk to anyone about how he felt it was probably going to be me.

"I'll have to give him a lift home later," I said. "I'll ambush him then."

Ide gave me a concerned look.

"Jokes," I said with a wry laugh. "I'm worried about him, I'll be gentle."

I got up washed out my empty mug and went to leave the faculty lounge. "I'll talk to you guys later."

"Aizawa," said Ide suddenly.

I turned to face him.

"Let him know we're worried about him and that he isn't in this alone, he's our friend. We've been through a lot together and we're here to support him."

I nodded and smiled. "Will do," I said softly.

I left the faculty lounge and almost instantly banged into the commissioner.

"Oh Aizawa," he stated, "Just the man I was looking for."

I looked past the commissioner and I saw Matsuda asleep at his desk. I grinded my teeth in anger, before looking back at the commissioner. "Yes?"

"The bank robbery you investigated earlier, there has been further advancements in the case. The bank clerk supposedly has more information for you. I want you to go check it out now Mr. Aizawa."

"Emmmm," my eyes drifted back to the sleeping form of Matsuda.

The commissioner looked past me to Matsuda and grunted angrily. He turned to face me stern faced. "Take Sleeping Beauty with you, won't you Aizawa? This is a police station not a hotel."

The commissioner stormed back down the hall leaving me shocked. He quickly turned on his heel. "Oh and Aizawa?" he said mockingly. "You can inform your sleep deprived friend that if he pulls one more stunt like this that'll he'll have plenty of time to sleep, as he'll no longer have a job here."

Sighing I began to walk briskly towards Matsuda, ready to shake him awake and tell him just how much his job was in danger. Yes I was worried about him but by heck was I also angry with him! Just as I was about to reach Matsuda's desk the kid shook violently.

I jumped backwards and everyone else in the room turned to stare at Matsuda. The kid must be having a nightmare or something. Matsuda trashed viciously and knocked a cup off his desk, which hit the ground with an almighty smash. The cup woke Matsuda and the kid jumped and screamed.

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. I just looked at Matsuda in shock as he panted and trembled before me. He was terrified.

"Matsu," I said simply.

He looked up at me wide eyed; he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He was still panting, I felt like I could almost hear his heart racing. He looked around the room at everyone staring at him. He ran his hand through his hair. He was still shivering.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Before fleeing from the room. I bit my lip and sighed before racing after him.

"Matsuda!"

"I'm going home," he called back.

"What?" I growled. "Aren't you even go to attempt to explain what happened back there?"

Matsuda simply shock his head and continued marching forwards. "I'm out of here," he replied coldy.

I charged forward and pushed him up against the wall. "No Matsuda!"

"Why not Aizawa?" he spat. "Why not just let me leave? You're not the boss of me!"

Matsuda tried to push past me but I threw him back against the wall. "You can't leave Matsuda, do you realise how much you are endangering your job right now?"

"I don't care," he said monotonously.

"Well I do care!" I barked back.

Matsuda sighed and looked down. "Can I go now?" he mumbled.

"No," I said sternly. "The commissioner needs us to check out something about the bank robbery from earlier."

"Us?"

"Yes Matsu, us."

The kid bit his lip and sighed. "Fine then."

Matsuda pushed past me and began to make his way to the car park. "Are we going or what?"

I looked at him. He was still shivering. I sighed and put on a fake smile. "Yeah," I said. "Let's go."

* * *

**Aizawa**

Awkward would not define the atmosphere in the car as we travelled towards the bank. I knew I had to say something to him, but what? I was never good at this talking about feelings and emotions stuff, not even when I was a kid, especially not now. I swallowed hard. I had to say something.

"How long have you been having bad dreams?" I asked.

"What bad dreams?" he asked dumbly.

"Don't be an idiot Matsuda."

"Don't call me an… an id-idiot, please," he stuttered.

I looked at him. "I'm sorry."

The silence resumed again for a few moments. I was vaguely aware that Matsu was still trembling.

"I don't know what to do anymore Aizawa," he said softly. "I don't even know who I am anymore."

"Matsuda-

"I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can barely think straight! Anytime I'm lucky enough to get some sleep I'm… I'm haunted by nightmares of that… that day in the warehouse." Matsuda struggled to suppress a sob. "I… can't escape it!"

"Matsu," I began, "what happened that day wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't my fault?" Matsuda laughed shallowly. "I killed him Aizawa!"

"No you didn't Matsuda, Ryuuk did, and you know that."

"Do I?" he questioned back. "I shot him Aizawa, five times! Even if Ryuuk had not have intervened he'd have… died of his injuries, you know that."

I bit my lip; I didn't know what to say.

Matsuda laughed again. "Thought so, you know it's my fault."

"He was a murderer Matsuda."

"He was my friend!" he yelled back at me. "Yes he was Kira and yes he was a murderer but he was also someone's son, someone's brother, someone's boyfriend! And I killed him Aizawa… me."

Matsuda bowed his head further; there were tears in his eyes. "Me."

I parked the car; we were only a short distance from the bank. "Matsuda, I'm so sorry."

Matsuda sighed heavily. "I know you are," he said weakly. "I know."

The kid wiped his eyes. "It'll never be over, never."

"It is over Matsu," I said quietly. "You just need some time to get over it."

Matsuda sighed. "Yeah."

Matsuda ripped off his seatbelt and hopped out of the car. He leaned against the car door and I noticed he was still shaking.

I got out of the car and walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're not in this alone Matsu, we're here for you."

Matsuda nodded slowly but I knew he still wasn't convinced.

"Come on," I said finally. "We got work to do."

I took my hand away from the kid's shoulder and began to walk towards the bank. The pavement was littered with people shopping and I could barely walk two paces without bumping into somebody. Sometimes I hated city life. I despised getting lost in the herds.

Just as I was nearing the bank a man dressed in black pushed past me hard nearly knocking me over. I grunted angrily and turned to see the same man crash hard into Matsuda.

I shook my head and walked onwards. "The people in this city Matsuda, unreal! They barge right into you without so much as a sorry, what's our world coming to?"

No answer. "Matsu-

I turned to see Matsuda hadn't moved from where the man had banged into him. He was shaking slightly and he had his hand on his stomach. He was terrified. He looked at me wide eyed.

"Ai… Ai… Aizawa," Matsuda gulped hard and winced.

He took his hand off his stomach. It was coated in blood. "Knife," he said weakly. He went to take a step forward and stumbled, falling to the ground.

For a moment I didn't know what to do. Matsuda had been stabbed. Why? The man had barged into me too, why did he stab Matsuda? Matsuda made a horrible gasping noise and I fell to my knees beside him turning him over slightly to investigate the wound.

I could tell the cut was deep, too deep. If Matsuda didn't get medical attention quickly then…

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" I yelled. "NOW!"

I was vaguely aware of several pedestrians trying to contact emergency services as Matsuda trashed wearily on the ground beside me.

The kid coughed and spluttered blood all over me. He didn't have much time. I pulled a clean handkerchief from my pocket and applied pressure to the stab wound.

Matsuda's screams of agony were deafening as I applied pressure to the deep cut. I suddenly felt him go limp in my arms and I could see his eyes slowly closing.

"No!" I barked. "You do not close your eyes, you just don't! You're not dying on me Matsu! Not now."

He opened his eyes wearily and looked up at me. His breathing was shallow. "Aizawa," he said weakly. He winced again as he tried to talk. "Here."

The kid groped for my hand and pushed a bloody envelope into it. He looked up at me again. Blood oozed slowly from his mouth. "The… th… the ma… man h… han… hand-ed mm mmm me.. tha…"

I had no chance to look at the envelope as suddenly I could hear sirens. The ambulance was nearly here. I buried the envelope in my trouser pocket. "C'mon Matsu," I said. "The… the ambulance is nearly here, just hold on."

Matsuda shook violently before going limp in my arms. His head fell to the side and his eyes were closed.

"No," I whispered. "NO! Matsuda wake up! Wake the fuck up. You're not dying on me! MATSUDA!"

I felt myself getting pushed backwards as the paramedics arrived on the scene. I ran my now blood drenched hands through my hair. "C'mon Matsu, please."

**I'll leave it here for now, feel free to leave a comment/review! 'till next time toodles.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! As I said on the last chapter I'm sick and sort of housebound so I got another chapter written and decided what the hell may as well update it. I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who left me reviews, you guys really helped make me feel better As always feel free to review/comment and I look forward to hearing from you! Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**Aizawa**

Why are hospital waiting room chairs so uncomfortable? Not only do you have to wait in fear of what is going to happen to the people you care about, you have to do it sitting on a chair that resembles a torture device. God, I hate hospitals.

The paramedics had managed to revive Matsuda on the scene but it wasn't looking good. It appeared that the internal injuries done by the blade were horrific. I looked at my hands. They were coated in blood, his blood.

Matsuda had been rushed into surgery when we reached the hospital. That was three hours ago, no word yet. I sighed. I didn't know if that was good news or bad.

"Hey."

I looked up to see Mogi coming towards me coffee in hand. "I thought you could do with a cuppa," he said with a small smile as he passed me the cup.

I smiled weakly. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said as he sat down beside me. "Any word on Matsu?"

I shook my head. "No."

Mogi sighed. "You okay?"

I looked down at my hands again. "No," I said simply. "I've seen bad things happen to cops in my time but never anything like this."

Mogi placed a hand on my shoulder. "Any idea who'd do something like this?"

I suddenly remembered the envelope. I dug my hand into my pocket and pulled out the bloody parcel. "Matsu handed me this after he was… after he was stabbed."

Mogi took the envelope from me and looked at it. There was writing under the bloodstains.

"What does it say?" I asked.

Mogi gulped. "For Kira Task Force Members only."

We gave each other a sceptical look.

Mogi tore open the envelope all that was in the envelope was a DVD. Mogi turned the disc in his hand before looking at me. "I don't like the look of this." He said wearily.

"Mr. Aizawa, Mr. Mogi, may I speak to you for a second."

I looked up to see Matsuda's surgeon, Dr. Kayama standing in front of us.

"How is he?" Mogi asked.

I noticed as Dr. Kayama bit his lip. "Not great," he admitted. He sat on the edge of a coffee table before continuing. "Damage was done to Mr. Matsuda's stomach."

"How much damage?" asked Mogi.

"The wound was deep but the damage done to his stomach was minor. However stomach acid leaked into his blood stream causing a case of blood poisoning."

I froze. I was vaguely aware that my jaw was open in shock. The doctor continued. "Luckily for Mr. Matsuda the infection was discovered quickly. However not many people in Mr. Matsuda's position survive injuries like this. He's definitely not out of the woods yet."

"What are his chances?" I asked.

The doctor lost my eye contact for a moment. "Don't give up on him just yet," he said simply. "He's in intensive care, on life support. We're trying our best Mr. Aizawa, believe me."

I nodded.

"Can we see him?" asked Mogi gently.

The doctor nodded. "Only for a few minutes. We have him sedated so he obviously isn't awake."

The doctor led us to Matsuda's room but he didn't warn us how bad the kid would look.

The hospital bed dwarfed him. He looked so small, so fragile, and so young. His skin was sickly pale. The beeping of the heart monitor and life support machine made me feel uneasy. He was also on a constant drip of medication, most likely for the blood poisoning. They were simply evidence of how close to death Matsuda really was.

"He really isn't doing well is he?" asked Mogi. However I think we both knew the answer to that question.

Dr. Kayama had been writing something on Matsuda's chart but looked up to face Mogi. "As I have previously said Mr. Mogi, I wouldn't give up hope on him just yet. But…

"But what?" I asked.

"But, the blood poisoning was severe and your friend appears to have gone through a traumatic experience recently. His body is exhausted and he is dramatically underweight. It's going to be touch and go for a while. Don't give up on him but be prepared for the worst."

I sighed and looked at my feet.

"I'm sorry," said Dr. Kayama sincerely. "I'll leave you alone now."

"Thanks Doc," said Mogi monotonously.

The doctor left and Mogi let himself slide into the chair beside Matsuda's bedside. We both stayed there silently for a moment just listening to the beeping of Matsuda's machines. "For Kira task force members only," said Mogi almost to himself. Mogi buried his head in his hands. "Kira is dead, why hit us now? Why now?"

I looked at Matsuda's limp frame in the bed. "I know," I mumbled. "I know."

I leaned heavily against the wall. "We're going to need to go back to the station and show Ide whatever is on that DVD."

Mogi looked away from Matsuda and back towards me. "Yeah, we better go. We can't do anything for Matsuda by sitting here. Let's catch the bastard that put him in here."

I nodded. I stepped forward and took Matsuda's hand in mine. "Stay strong kid."

Mogi put a hand on my shoulder. "Come on," he said softly.

**Mogi**

We sat in the conference room quietly. We had filled Ide in on everything that had happened but we were yet to put on the DVD. I don't think any of us were really ready to see what featured on the disc.

Aizawa rubbed his eyes and tried hard to suppress a yawn. He had scrubbed his hands viciously when we got back to the station but there were still traces of blood on them and his suit was badly stained. I knew Aizawa would never be able to unsee the horrors he had seen today.

Ide cleared his throat. "Do you think we should watch the DVD now?"

I looked to Aizawa for a response. He simply nodded.

Taking Aizawa's nod as a yes I fumbled around with the TV and DVD player for a few moments and put it on. I sighed heavily and sat down again beside my friends. I was terrified about what we were about to witness, but what choice did we have? I felt my heart pounding as I hit play.

My heart gave a jump. The screen was simply plain white with KIRA spelt out in fancy black text. It resembled the old Kira tapes we used to be sent all those years ago by the second Kira.

"Good Afternoon Gentlemen," said a heavily auto-tuned voice. "I am K-Kira, the new Kira."

I raised an eyebrow. I would have laughed at K-Kira's boasts if our youngest team member weren't fighting for his life in hospital. I stayed silent.

As you are very much aware," continued the voice. "Our Lord, Kira was slain two months ago. Slain two months ago by Mr. Touta Matsuda."

That made me flinch I watched as the blank white screen faded out to show pictures of Matsuda, recent photos. I felt the palpitations of my heart as I realised this freak had been trailing Matsu for the last two months.

The screen faded back to the KIRA print and the auto-tuned voice laughed. "Now that I have gotten your attention, I suggest you listen up."

"Oh God," gasped Ide.

"I can safely assume that if you are watching this that the first element of my plan has gone successfully and the Mr. Matsuda is currently in intensive care in hospital for a stab wound to the stomach," said K-Kira "However, that was merely a warning."

"A warning?" I repeated.

I gave Aizawa a sceptical look.

"You see Mr. Matsuda's sins deserve a far more severe punishment than dying from a knife wound. I wish to personally make the idiot suffer for his crimes."

"No way," muttered Aizawa.

"Now I don't want you guys to feel lonely. I haven't just been tailing Matsuda the last few weeks, I have been following you three also," said K-Kira.

I gulped.

"So naturally, I know what all your loved ones look like," K-Kira laughed again. "In fact Mr. Aizawa your wife is being watched right now and Mr. Mogi your sister is being trailed and Mr. Ide's parents have been followed for over a week."

I instantly pulled my phone out of my pocket to call my sister but Ide grabbed my wrist. "Wait," he said simply.

"Now, it gets interesting," sneered K-Kira. "The test of loyalty begins. You have two choices. We want you to give us Matsuda. We will reveal his identity to the world before executing him. Or… you can refuse to give up your friend and choose to keep the heretic alive. However, if you choose that option my spies shall kill those of whom they are following before killing all of you and of course finally ending with the death of Mr. Matsuda."

I felt my hands fall to my side in shock. "No," I mumbled.

The notorious voice of K-Kira "no matter what you decide gentlemen Mr. Matsuda will die, what is up to you however is how many people are to die with him. Oh, and don't even think about putting your loved ones under police protection because if you even think of trying that then they are as good as dead."

Ide buried his head in his hands.

K-Kira's laugh boomed again if you do not hand us over Matsuda by April 4th, to the place where he murdered our Lord in cold blood we'll know you chose to keep him alive and we'll know you do not value your lives nor your families and that to you blood is not thicker than water. Ha, decision is yours."

"Oh and gentlemen," he continued. "Just to ensure you don't forget about me, for each day that you do not make a decision I shall send you reminders of our little arrangement." He laughed again, "and trust me my reminders will certainly make you take notice."

The screen cut to static and I was suddenly aware of how terrified I really was. "What… what can we do?" I asked weakly.

"That bastard will never lay a finger on my wife," muttered Aizawa.

"He won't even get close to my parents," said Ide coldly.

"I won't allow him to get anywhere near my sister," I said strongly. "But how will we save Matsu?"

Aizawa groaned angrily and stood up quickly pushing his chair backwards. "It was all over!" he snapped. "Six years and finally it was over, and now… it's like it's starting all over again!"

"Aiz- I began but he cut me off.

"Six years Mog, six! I don't think I can see anyone else I care about die. No matter what we do Matsu is going to die. Ugh!"

"Wait! Aizawa, you're not thinking there must be something we can d-

Aizawa again cut me off. "What can we do Mogi? Do you have any bright ideas?"

Ide gave me a despairing look. "We'll find this guy before the 4th," he said confidently.

"Ha!" sneered Aizawa. "Don't make me laugh! It took us six years to find Light and we spent every fucking day with the kid, I don't fancy our chances."

"So what then?" I asked standing up. "You're just gonna give up on Matsuda. Just like that, hand him over to this psycho?"

Aizawa gave me a death glare. "That's not what I meant," he said coldly.

"Well it sure as hell sounded like it Aiz!" I barked back. "We have a week, we'll find this bastard if we work together."

I extended my hand to him. "What do you say?"

Aizawa just stared at my hand for a moment and for a second I thought he was just going to leave. But just as I was about to withdraw my hand he took it and shook it.

"I'm in," he said softly.

**Hmmmm leave it there for now, I'll update as soon as I can. Toodles **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm surprised I'm updating so early after my last date because I am currently suffering from Olympics fever! I am absolutely obsessed with the Olympic Games! It's awesome living in Ireland because there is no time difference between the UK and us so all the events are on at suitable times for us. Oh and the BBC are amazing I can watch any event I want without even changing the channel… it's bloody epic! I wasn't even looking forward to the Olympics and now I can't stop watching, awh it's brilliant. I don't know where you reviewers are from but I wish your country the very best of luck in the Games!**

**Now back to the actual writing, as always feel free to leave a review! I've also noticed reading back over my work that I tend to write using slang terms from my own area in Ireland so please if you come across a phrase or anything you don't quite understand let me know and I'll try and write in a more universal manner. I don't mean to use Irish slang it's just it's what I'm used to but I've realised you mightn't have a bloody notion what I'm on about! xD … So moral of the story if you are in anyway confused let me know! **

**Now after possibly the longest author's note in history back to the story… **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Aizawa**

We sat in the conference room for well over four hours brainstorming what we could do but to no avail. We sent the disc and envelope away to be checked for prints but all that was on it was our own prints and Matsu's blood. Apart from that it showed no sign of ever being handled by anyone outside of the four of us.

I pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and index finger and yawned. I was starting to get in way over my head.

Mogi looked up at me. "Hey Aiz, you should head off for the night. It's been a long day for all of us, especially for you."

I shook my head. "No, I can't do that. We have absolutely no leads and we don't even know where to start our investigation I can't leave yet. I just can't."

Ide and Mogi exchanged a look as I glanced back over the description I had given of the man whom had stabbed Matsu. My description was very vague. Heck, the man had no part of his skin showing I wasn't sure about his nationality, age or anything.

I pushed the page to one side and sighed loudly.

"We're not going to be able to solve this case just the three of us," said Ide. "I think we should show the DVD to the commissioner."

I bit my lip. To be fair I knew there was no chance of the three of us finding this mad man, but I didn't really want to involve others in the case either. If this K-Kira and his followers were willing to kill all our families I didn't want to even think about what he might do to members of the NPA who apposed him. Yet I knew we had no choice.

"I'll call the commissioner," said Mogi as he pulled out his mobile.

Mogi's conversation with the commissioner on the phone was short but successful and the commissioner was sitting with us watching the DVD not ten minutes later.

I kept my head down whilst the DVD played for a second time. I wasn't ready to watch it again. However when the screen finally cut to static again we all turned to the commissioner for his verdict.

"Aizawa," he said turning to face me. "What did the doctor in the hospital tell you about Matsuda's condition?"

I furrowed my brow; I was taken aback by his random question. "Ehm, he said that damage was done to Matsu's stomach and he has blood poisoning. He's on life support, he told us not to give up on him but… but that not many people survive injuries such as his."

The commissioner nodded slowly. "His chances aren't good so?"

I looked down. "No, they're not."

He sighed heavily. "Did the kid really shoot Kira?" he asked quietly.

I looked to Mogi and Ide, there was no point hiding that fact now but I wasn't going to mention the notebook. "Yeah, Matsu shot Kira." I admitted.

The commissioner smiled weakly. "Jeez never would have expected it of him, he's so soft. I always thought it was you who killed Kira." He said looking toward me. "You have that killer instinct, not Touta."

I nodded briefly. "We were surprised too sure… but sir what do you think we should do now?"

He sighed heavily. "Any leads?"

"Not one," answered Ide truthfully.

"Scan the disc for prints?" he asked.

"Only ours and Matsu's were on it." Answered Mogi.

The commissioner bit his lip. It sounds like a cop out, but we're going to have to wait until he sends us a reminder tomorrow." He said. "Perhaps we might get a clue from that."

I sighed through my nose. As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. We had absolutely no information on this man yet; we were going to have to wait for him to do something else before we could really start investigating. I found that extremely frustrating.

The commissioner sighed also and stood up to turn off the TV. "I'm sorry, there isn't anything more I can do."

I nodded. "So when we get the clue tomorrow?"

"Report straight to me," said the commissioner clearly. "Until then gentlemen."

With that he left the room and I collapsed back down into my chair.

"Well that was helpful," sneered Ide.

"There isn't anything else he can do, there isn't anything else we can do until tomorrow I suppose," said Mogi haphazardly.

I yawned loudly. The events of the day were beginning to take their toll on me.

"Hey Aiz," said Ide. "Seriously go home, you're wrecked looking. We'll continue fighting for Matsu tomorrow when we have more information."

I nodded weakly and stood up. "Lets just hope his reminders aren't too violent," I said. "Who knows what this man will do."

"Don't worry about that now," said Mogi gently. "Just get home get some rest and come back tomorrow."

I knew I had to go home but I really didn't want to. Matsuda was fighting for his life in a hospital bed and I was about to head home to dinner and my family. It just didn't seem fair. However I knew there was no point in protesting with Mogi or Ide so I simply smiled weakly and wished them goodnight before leaving the conference room.

Walking down the corridor I sighed heavily. I began to wonder would this Kira business ever really end. Sure Light was dead but now this guy is trying to take over where Light left off, what's to say somebody won't take over from K-Kira if we capture him, then somebody else after him?

I thought back to the car journey to the bank with Matsu earlier when he said it would never be over. I felt the palpitations of my heart in my chest as I realised perhaps the kid was right.

"Fuck you Kira," I muttered to myself. "Fuck you."

* * *

I sat in my car for a good half hour before heading home. I sat with my head leaning against the headrest as I thought about everything that K-Kira had said. For once in my life I genuinely did not know what to do.

What if we didn't find him and were forced to make the decision on whether or not to either hand Matsu over or not? No matter what decision we did make Matsu was going to be killed. And if K-Kira got his hands on my wife… I don't think I'd ever be able to forgive myself.

"Ugh," I groaned viciously. I don't think I ever felt more trapped in my life. I really didn't like our chances about finding this guy and even if we did find him would it really be over? He said on the video that he had followers and we had no idea of knowing how many, they could easily take over from where K-Kira left off if we captured him. Yet, I couldn't just hand Matsuda over to this guy to be tortured, humiliated, branded as a heretic and killed. That was just a cop out and completely against my morals. But… Could I just kill him myself? I hated myself for thinking it but all I'd have to do was turn off his life support machine right? His death would be quick and painless. Granted I would prefer to be the one to kill Matsu rather than some crazed fool… no, no NO couldn't think like that there must be another way, there just has to be. I felt sick for just thinking about killing Matsuda myself, that was just wrong. I shook my head as if shaking the thoughts away.

I sighed heavily and started the car; I just wanted to go home. I lived far away from the station, a good forty minute drive at least if the traffic wasn't bad. However traffic was always bad.

I was about ten minutes from home when my mobile began to ring so I pulled over to pick it up. It was Ide.

"Aizawa?" he said sounding shaken. "Where are you?"

"I'm nearly home why?"

I heard Ide gulp. "Ide what's wrong?" I asked

"K-Kira has sent a message," he said simply.

"Wh ... What did he say?"

Ide was silent for a moment as if composing himself. "Two masked men came into the station soon after you left the opened fire in reception."

My eyes bulged. "What?" I exclaimed.

"Mr. Endo and Ms. Sato are dead," continued Ide. "The men left an envelope behind before fleeing the building, Officer Kimura was down at reception at the time and he gave chase but he lost the two men soon afterwards."

I leaned heavily against the headrest. I had known Endo and Sato well. They had been receptionists in the station for years. I couldn't believe they had been killed just like that. They were innocents, not even criminals. This new Kira's actions were beginning to scare me even more.

"Aiz?" asked Ide quietly.

"Yeah?"

Th … the envelope," he stuttered.

"What was in it?" I asked although I didn't really want to know the answer.

"A photo of Matsuda from the hospital," said Ide slowly.

That thought frightened me. This guy was trailing Matsu, even now when the kid was on life support. I gulped hard. "Anything else?"

"No," said Ide with a sigh. "But it's not good Aiz, people are asking questions."

I cursed under my breath and I sighed heavily and rubbed my eyes hard. When K-Kira had said he was going to send us reminders I had hoped they wouldn't be like this but… now that he had already killed two innocent people this case was getting real serious real fast.

There was an awkward silence on the phone, as neither of us knew what to say to each other.

"Look Aizawa, get home and get some sleep. I think I'll stay here over night to talk to the commissioner. We're checking the envelope for prints and checking to see if any other evidence was left behind. I'll ring you in the morning, k?"

"Yeah, thanks Ide." I said wearily. "Good night."

"Night." Ide said before cutting off the conversation.

I threw the phone onto the passenger's seat with a sigh. I wasn't expecting K-Kira to strike until morning. He was really slamming down the pressure on us. I clenched the steering wheel tightly so that the whites of my knuckles showed before driving off again.

The idea of turning Matsuda's life support machine off myself and ending his suffering came to me again but I dismissed it. I couldn't I just couldn't. We'd find this guy before Matsu had to suffer anymore. We would. Definitely. Wouldn't we?

It felt like an age before I was finally opening the front door to my house. The smell of beef stew hit me instantly and it was only then that I realised how hungry I was.

I walked into the kitchen to see my wife stirring a pot on the stove. She had her back to me but turned around when I placed my car keys on the table.

She screamed and I jumped. I looked at her, her eyes where wide and her hand was covering her mouth.

"What?" I asked in awe.

"You… you're covered in… in… blood."

It was only then that I realised I never rang her to tell her about Matsuda. I pulled her into hug and held her tight. I needed a moment before I could tell her.

I told her everything about the stabbing but not about K-Kira. I implied it was just a random attack.

"Why Touta?" she asked softly. "He is one of the most gentle and humble men I know why would anyone want to hurt him?"

I took her hand in mine. "I know, I know."

I went to bed straight after dinner; I was just too tired to do anything else. I was sick of thinking about everything I just needed out for a while.

I covered my head in my duvet and sighed. "Fuck you K-Kira, fuck you." I muttered as I drifted into sleep.

**Toodles :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, how is everyone today? As always thank you very much for the reviews they really do make my day! I apologise for the shorter than usual chapter update. I'll update again soon and there is more action to come! As always feel free to review this chapter or leave a comment, I read them all! I'll stop rambling now and let you read! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Ide**

Nothing. Not a thing, not even a single hair was on the envelope. There was absolutely no evidence of anyone having ever had contact with the envelope, and photo that had been left after the shooting. "Just bloodly brilliant," I thought as I buried my head in my hands.

I had woken up this morning to a day of filing papers but now … Matsuda was lying in a hospital bed and two people were dead. To be honest I had expected Kira followers to emerge and try some form of revenge on us but nothing like this. I had expected a torched car or graffiti on the walls of the station but nothing like this. Not a death warrant for one of my closest friends.

My mind was racing. How did this guy know that Matsuda had shot Kira? That information had never been leaked; well at least I thought it had never been leaked. We had of course admitted that one of the four of us had shot Kira but we never even insinuated which one of us had.

I looked at Mogi who was currently looking at photocopies of the photo we had been left. Had someone leaked information about the case? If other people knew that Matsu had shot Kira then that meant one of the four of us, or Near and the SPK members had let it slip. But, it had been Near whom had told us not to leak information about the events of that day to anyone so I knew he wouldn't say anything. But that therefore meant that Mogi, Aizawa or Matsu had said something because I knew I definitely didn't. Ugh, I could feel a headache coming on.

Mogi seemed to be reading my thoughts because he suddenly said. "Someone let the info leak didn't they?"

"I don't see how else this guy would know about Matsuda," I answered back.

"Well I told nobody," he said matter-of-factly.

"Nor did I," I replied.

"I don't think Near would have said anything."

"Then that leaves Aiz and Matsu," I said softly.

"Aizawa has more cop on than that," said Mogi. "He wouldn't let something like that slip."

I nodded. I didn't think for a moment that Aizawa was the one whom had leaked the information.

"Then that leaves Matsu…"

I bit my lip again. "Do you really think he would have told someone?"

Mogi shrugged. "Dunno," he said simply. "The kid hasn't been in the best of places emotionally recently. He obviously feels really guilty about what happened. Who knows what he might have let slip."

"Maybe," I said. "I don't know… I just still don't see him letting something like that slip, no matter how guilty he felt."

Mogi began to drum his fingers off the table. "I really don't know," he admitted. "This guy has been trailing Matsu for a while, maybe he's just making an assumption based off the kid's actions. The names of the task force members were made public after the case ended. So maybe this new Kira is just assuming Matsu shot the original Kira because he's been showing signs of guilt since that day."

I took a deep breath. "Maybe." I still wasn't convinced.

"Look Ide," said Mogi. "We've known each other a long time. I have a feeling this is going to be a tough case for everyone. If the rest of this guy's little reminders involve killing innocent people we'll probably be under a lot of pressure to give Matsuda up to this bastard. So the last thing we need is to start doubting each other. Some how information about that day leaked but there is nothing we can do about that now. We just need to make sure nobody else dies because of it.

I nodded. Mogi was right. I didn't quite want to let the fact that information from that day had been made public be forgotten, but to be fair we had bigger problems to worry about now.

"Do you really think they'll make us give up Matsu?"

Mogi was quiet for a moment. After what felt like an eternity he finally said, "they might, but it depends on what this sicko does next."

I didn't look at him. "We can't let that happen," I mumbled.

"Agreed," he said. "Even if we're ordered to sacrifice Matsu we won't, I'm not ready to lose another friend just yet and I sure as hell I'm going to fight for him until the bitter end."

I smiled weakly. Mogi's words made me feel a bit braver. "Me too," I said confidently. "Come on let's find this bastard."

Mogi nodded firmly and picked up the description of the shooters and the officer's statement. "We'll find him," he said more to himself than me. "We'll find him."

**Short chapter I know, but I'll udate soon. 'Till then, toodles **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, I told you my updates would get longer! There is a big farming festival in my town this weekend for the August bank holiday and I'll be out and about a lot so since I probably won't be able to update this weekend I decided to update now. As well as that my debs is this upcoming week (Irish version of prom basically) and my Leaving Cert results come out the week after that… so yeah busy few weeks ahead! Not sure when I'll be updating again but I'll try my best to get another chapter to you guys soon! As always feel free to leave a comment/review. I read them all and they really make my day magic! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Aizawa**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of a dog barking down the street. I moaned softly and opened my eyes. I groped for my wristwatch on my locker to check the time. 7:00am. I yawned and sat up slowly as not to wake Eriko, whom was still sleeping soundly beside me.

I smiled weakly and stroked her hair gently with my hand. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her. She was my rock, my everything. When the pressures of work and the world became too much she was always there for me. Always. The thought that someone could be watching her or my daughter or son right now made me sick. It was my duty to protect them. I'd always swore I'd do anything to save them, to keep them safe. But did that promise extend to killing one of my best friends? I bit my lip and sighed.

I got up quietly and began my morning routine. I had a shower put on a clean suit and made myself a quick breakfast. As I sat at the kitchen counter drinking my coffee I flicked on the television, I hated sitting in silence I always enjoyed having background noise.

I didn't even look at the television until the news broadcaster announced there was breaking news. I quickly looked up to see the screen cut from the newsroom to the Tokyo Bridge. It looked like the footage was recorded from a helicopter.

"We're coming to you live from Tokyo Bridge were a lone gunman has shot at least eight people." Announced the broadcaster.

I furrowed my brow. "What?"

"All eight people killed are believed to be members of the NPA who were summoned to the bridge earlier this morning to remove a banner placed on the bridge last night."

I jumped up and my chair crashed to the ground. "NPA MEMBERS!" I gasped. I tore my mobile out of my pocket and rang Mogi, he answered on the first ring.

"Hey," he gasped. "You're watching the news too?"

"Yeah, NPA members dead?"

Mogi sighed. "Yeah… we got a call at 4:00am about a banner on the side of the bridge and they went to take it down… but… they were killed. Aiz , the message on the banner…

I gulped I didn't like where this was heading. "What did the banner say?"

"Six days Touta, Kira lives."

My eyes bulged and I had to lean back on the counter for support. I didn't know what to say. I was totally speechless.

I looked back to the television to see they were now showing a camera phone image of the banner that had been ripped down from the bridge. The banner was huge no wonder eight officers had been sent to take it down.

"I don't believe it," I breathed. "It's been less than twenty-four hours since Matsu was stabbed and already this guy has caused the deaths of ten people."

Mogi was silent for a moment. "I know."

"Are you at the station yet?"

"I never left," he answered. "It's mental down here Aiz, the commissioner has been forced to show others the DVD."

I bit my lip sharply. "Shit," I knew this wasn't going to go well for us.

Suddenly a scream from the broadcaster on the TV got my attention. I turned to see an image of a man standing on the very top of the bridge; he had his back to the camera and stood just at the edge. In fact if I didn't know any better it looked like he was about to ju-

Before I could think it through any further the man jumped. "Mogi!" I yelled. "A man just jumped from the bridge who was he?"

I could hear Mogi breathing heavily. He was obviously surprised too. "Mog-

He cut over me. "He was the man who killed the officers. He is… was a follower of K-Kira."

The broadcaster confirmed what Mogi had said and he stated that the man who had just jumped was the man whom had killed the NPA members.

"Look Aiz, I'm about to go over to the bridge but the commissioner is about the show the DVD to some of the officers here, I think you better head over to the station now."

I nodded then realising Mogi couldn't hear me nod I uttered a simple "ok." I hung up, grabbed my car keys and raced out the front door. I didn't like the idea of the commissioner showing the DVD to the other officers. These were the men who had not risked their lives to save the world from Kira. So why would they potentially risk their lives to save Matsu?

"Shit," I muttered as I drove out of the driveway and towards the station. "Shit."

* * *

The drive to the station seemed longer than usual. I didn't know what was going to happen when I reached the station but I doubted it was going to be good for Matsu or any of us really.

I had the radio on low streaming news about the shooting at the Bridge but it wasn't anything I hadn't already seen on the television and to be honest I wasn't really listening. I was too distracted about thinking what I was going to say to the commissioner and the other NPA members. I hoped to God Ide was also at the station because I didn't want to face these men alone.

I pulled up outside the station parked my car and ran into the station. Mogi was right the place was absolutely mental. I couldn't remember the place being this crazy since the start of the Kira case all those years ago.

I scanned the place quickly for Ide but there was no sign of him anywhere. I sighed angrily. A rookie cop whom was leaning over the banister on the stairs caught my attention.

"Hey guys they're about to play the DVD!" He called.

"Shit," I muttered.

I pushed past people to the stairs and charged up the stairs like a bull. Sure enough the commissioner was standing in the largest conference room about to play the wretched disc to the whole station. Ide was there too and judging by the look on Ide's face, he'd been trying unsuccessfully to stop the commissioner to show the DVD all morning.

The commissioner looked to me solemnly. "I'm sorry Aizawa, but I have no choice."

"Sir! You know how this is going to end they're going to make us give him up!" protested Ide.

The commissioner turned on him. "Ten people are dead Ide!" he barked back. "Ten! You know I cannot knowingly risk anymore lives, if this guys warnings are going to continue like this they deserve to know!"

Ide opened his mouth to say something but seemed to think better of it and shut it again.

People began to file into the room and I went to stand by Ide and the commissioner at the top of the room I knew this wasn't going to be good, I could sense it.

The commissioner hit play and I closed my eyes. It wasn't even 9:00am yet and I could feel a headache brewing. Excellent…

**Mogi**

I felt bad leaving Ide and Aizawa to sort out the whole 'showing the disc' situation alone, but I had to check this out for myself.

I reached the bridge about a half an hour after I had talked to Aizawa and the place was mad.

I was by no means the first officer there, there were several other cops sprouted around the place taking notes and asking questions.

Yet, I didn't feel safe. Nine people had died here today so I guess that was why I was feeling tense but it was like there was something else… I had a strange sense of foreboding.

I double-checked I had my badge, gun, notebook and pen and walked over to a much younger officer to see if there was anything he wanted me to do.

I was left with interviewing several distressed civilians whom had seen the man jump from the bridge. According to them the man's suicide had been quite eerie, but what shook me the most were his last words. I hadn't caught it by watching the television but apparently the man had yelled "Nearly over Touta!" That terrified me.

After about a half hour of interviews I felt sick. I was never comfortable about the notions of suicide and after talking about it for so long I felt quite nauseated.

I went back to my car and sat down in the driver's seat and threw my notebook and pen into the passenger's seat. I leaned my head back on the headrest and groaned.

I thought back to what Aizawa and the others must be doing in the station. I had a horrible idea that perhaps we'd be bullied into handing Matsu over and if that happened…

I know I told Ide we'd still fight for him but what exactly could we do? We couldn't leave the NPA like the Kira case because this K-Kira would still send reminders and target the NPA so it would make no difference.

I stroked my chin in thought and grimaced. I was well overdue a shave. I yawned loudly and leaned forward against the steering wheel. I wasn't going to give Matsu up just like that, Hell no. Even if the commissioner and the others said we had to give him up I'd fight for him. I wasn't losing another friend, not now, not ever.

I looked out the window and saw crime scene tape and an ambulance to my left.

"That must be where the man fell," I said to myself. I gathered up all my things again and headed towards the ambulance.

There were several paramedics and a few officers on the scene. I showed a few curious officers my badge and watched as they retrieved the man's body from the riverbank.

As they placed the man's body on the tarmac and got the body bag from the back of the ambulance my stomach did a flip. The man's body had been completely broken. "What a horrible way to kill yourself," I thought. His body was covered in blood and his limbs stuck out in odd directions. Yet something wasn't right…

"Hey," I said stepping forward and kneeling beside the man's body."

One of the officers turned to face me. "What's up?"

I turned the man's face and examined it closely. His face was badly cut up and bleeding but I was sure, positive, I didn't have a doubt.

"I knew him," I said simply.

"What?!" exclaimed one of the officers. "Who.. who is… was he?"

I looked up my heart was palpitating I think I was going into mild shock. "The commissioner's son."

Before anyone had the time to comprehend what I just said a gunshot rang out. The officer I had just been talking to collapsed into a ball on the ground.

"Oh my God," I breathed. I shuffled forward to the fallen officer but he was already dead. I pulled out my radio to call for help but before I could do anything three more shots rang out and the officers and paramedics around me began to fall like flies.

"Where are the shots coming from?" I yelled looking around. My gaze drifted towards my car and I saw a masked man standing on the hood of my vehicle. He had a gun in his hands.

"No," I breathed.

He raised his weapon.

"No."

He took aim.

"Noooooooo!"

A shot rang out and a searing pain ran threw my arm. I fell backwards and cracked my head off the tarmac. I was still mumbling "no" until everything went black.

**Toodles! :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bejaysus I haven't updated in ages! I apologise for the long delay, but I've had a lot of celebrations recently! My debs (Irish version of prom) was last week and it took a long time to recover from that! As well as Katie Taylor winning gold for Ireland in the Olympics and the Irish Olympic team won four more medals as well! And of course I got my Leaving Cert results on Wednesday and hurray! I got the points I needed and I will be going to university in September so happy days! So to make a long story short today has been the first chance I've had to write anything so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Aizawa**

I refused to watch the DVD as it was being played. Instead I focused my attentions on the other members of the NPA. I could almost read their thoughts. I could see them thinking "give him up." It sickened me.

I only looked at the television when the screen finally cut to static. I bit my lip; the outburst was about to begin.

As expected a young officer of whom I had never seen before stood up almost instantly. "It's obvious," he said matter of factly. "We have to give him up."

Several people in the crowd nodded and gave a mumble of agreement. "There's no other choice," said someone else.

"We can't risk everyone for one man," said another.

"Without a doubt!" agreed a detective I had worked a few cases on in the past.

"Sure Touta is practically dead anyway, we can't risk everyone for a kid that is going to die anyway."

It was the last comment that made my blood boil. "What kind of men are you?" I barked.

There was a stunned silence at my sudden outburst.

"Nobody else has to die we can find this guy," I said loudly. "We need your help though."

A young officer at the front snorted. "Fat chance of finding this guy," he said mockingly. "It took you guys what like six years to find Kira? Good luck trying to find this guy in less than six days."

"We can't let one man die for our own benefit," I said through clenched teeth.

An old officer I respected stood up and spoke suddenly. "Aizawa, did you not see what we have just seen?" he asked softly. "This man is targeting Matsuda, yourself, Ide and Mogi directly. He is stalking you and your family. This isn't about saving one for the needs of others. It's about protecting the people you love."

I gasped I was taken aback by what he said but I recovered quickly. "Touta is my friend," I said in a tone that was barely more than a whisper. "If this is about protecting the people I love, well then I have to protect him."

The crowd mumbled something but I didn't pay any attention as I was already leaving the room.

"Aiz!" called Ide where are you going?"

"To the hospital, I'm going to visit Matsu."

With that I stormed out of the room leaving behind a crowd of people whom were arguing over the fate of one of my closet friends. But heck whatever they said it was irrelevant. Matsu wasn't going to die, at least not on my watch.

I drove about for a while before heading to the hospital; I was feeling quite agitated and needed some time to cool down. I ended up heading to Matsu's apartment I felt it would be a good idea to get the kid some clean clothes for when he was ready to leave the hospital.

Taking Matsu's stomach injury into account I just picked him up simple clothes, a plain t-shirt, hoodie and tracksuit bottoms, clothes that wouldn't agitate his stitches.

After I got Matsuda some clothes I headed to the hospital. I noticed the place was quite busy and it took me a while to get to Matsu's room. The kid still looked terrible. He was very pale and frail looking and he was still connected to machines. He still wasn't awake yet.

I threw the bag of clothes on a small table beside his bed and sat down beside him in a chair. I looked around the room briefly and noticed the television was on, that confused me but I decided it must be on for a reason and made no effort to turn it off.

I sat quietly for a few minutes, I had been told in the past that talking to patients in Matsu's state could help him the wake sooner but I really didn't know what to say.

I yawned loudly and leaned back in my chair. I looked at Matsu. I thought of K-Kira's demands again and looked at Matsu's machines. I bit my lip. Again the thought of simply ending Matsuda's life peacefully myself came to mind but I dismissed it. No! Matsuda didn't deserve to die because some freak wanted revenge for the world's most deranged serial killer. I was ashamed at myself for even thinking it. No, Matsuda didn't deserve to die and damn it he wasn't going to die!

My train of thought was interrupted as for the second time that day my attention was drawn to the television by the announcement of breaking news.

My heart was in my mouth as I saw the broadcaster was back at the Tokyo Bridge as I suddenly remembered Mogi had gone to the bridge.

The same broadcaster from earlier was again at Tokyo Bridge, she looked quite distressed and I felt more panicked by just looking at her.

"There has been another shooting at Tokyo Bridge," said the broadcaster quickly. "Both officers and paramedics who arrived at the bridge after the initial shooting were shot by a second unknown hit man. We can confirm that there has now been a further five casualties."

I bit my lip and almost unknown to myself began praying for Mogi's safety.

"The only known survivor of the shooting is Detective KanzoMogi, whom received non life threatening injuries and is currently being treated for a gunshot wound at Tokyo General Hospital."

I stood up and walked closer to the television, Mogi was apparently in this very hospital. Just as I was about to run from the room to find Mogi the broadcaster continued talking.

"However, the hit man did not just target the NPA and paramedics."

I turned my attention back to the television.

"The hit man also took the body of the first gun man from this morning's attack and removed it from the bridge." Finished the broadcaster.

I furrowed my brow. "Why would he remove the body?" I thought.

The broadcaster continued. "The second hit man also left the scene shouting "Six days Touta, Kira lives" which was the same message that appeared on the banner from this morning."

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath.

I ran my hand through my hair as the on site broadcaster and the studio broadcaster began discussing what the hit man's message might refer to.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down and began to leave the room in search of Mogi.

"Ai… Ai… Aiz," uttered a weak voice from behind me.

I took in a sharp breath and turned to see Matsuda struggling to pull himself into a sitting postion on the bed. He was awake.

_**I'll leave it there for now, toodles **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Wow, that was a long break! I apologise… Uni life just took over! I have had a bit of this work on my computer for a while now so I finally got around to uploading it. Sorry for the long wait! Feel free to review and comment and all that jazz :D** _

_**Aizawa**_

_He still looked really weak and he was panting and wincing from his efforts of attempting to sit up. How had I missed him waking up? How much of the broadcast had he seen? _

_When he finally got himself into a sitting position He took a few moments before speaking again, his breathing was very laboured and I noticed the beeps of his heart monitor had sped up somewhat. I was scared the kid would wear himself out. _

_"__Th… the broadcast," he said slowly. "The… the hi… hit man's message… it's… it's meant for… for me… is… isn't it?"_

_I stood open mouthed as Matsu's gaze moved from the television towards me. He was panting heavily. "Wha… what's going on Aiz?" _

_I bit my lip and looked towards the door. I was desperate to see if Mogi would be okay but I couldn't leave Matsu like this. I had no choice so I walked back towards Matsu's bedside and began to explain the whole story. _

_I told him everything about the DVD, the reminders, and the events on the bridge, the messages and that Mogi had been injured. However I didn't have the heart to tell him that the NPA wanted to give him up. I just couldn't tell him that. _

_By the time I had finished telling Matsu about K-Kira he looked very tired. His breathing had become shallow and his heart monitor had slowed slightly. I suddenly remembered that the kid was on a lot of drugs at the moment and he was probably struggling to stay awake. His eyelids seemed heavy and his pupils were huge. However he managed to keep the conversation going. _

_"__Wh… what are you going to… to do?" He uttered as he tried to pull himself up further on the bed. _

_"__Hey slow down," I said placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're in the hospital for a reason you need rest." _

_He looked at me sceptically. "Well, if this… this K-Kira guy is serious… I'll have plenty of ti… time to rest once I'm de… dead… won't I?"_

_I was surprised by his comment but the kid had just received a lot of disturbing information in a short period of time so I let it slide. "You're not going to die Matsu." _

_The kid began to cough but quickly stopped and winced loudly. I jumped at his actions. "You okay?" I asked dumbly._

_Matsu's breathing had gotten heavy again. "I'm…I'm fine, the coughing hurt my stomach… I'll… I'll be fi… fine." _

_I noticed as the kid allowed himself so slide down the bed slightly. "You didn't answer… answer my qu- question," he stuttered. "Wh- what are you going to do?"_

_"__I don't know," I answered truthfully. _

_Matsu slid further down the bed and closed his eyes, he was beginning to drift out of consciousness. "May- maybe I should just go to Yellow Box and gi- give myself up." _

_"__What? I exclaimed. "Why would you say that?"_

_The kid was now lying down completely but he opened his eyes again to look at me. "I… I… don't want to be responsible for the deaths of NPA members Aiz," he said wearily. "If this will end with me dying… then… then may-maybe I should give myself up." _

_Matsu coughed again and jumped up slightly wincing with the pain. He was panting again and he slowly lowered himself back on the bed. "Maybe it would just be better if I died." He was lying down completely again and closed his eyes. "Maybe."_

_"__No!" I said. "You dying won't solve anything kid. You didn't even kill Kira you don't deserve to die because you did nothing! Don't think you'll be taking the moral high ground by just letting yourself die kid because that's just wrong Matsu!" _

_Matsu only grunted a response and within a few mere moments he had drifted into unconsciousness._

_I sighed heavily. I was even more worried now; Matsu's willingness to give himself up frightened me, but I had other things to worry about right now. I had to check up on Mogi. _

_I looked to Matsu again and shook my head. He may be an idiot but heck he was a brave idiot. I smiled softly to myself before leaving his room. _

_**Update soon ! Toodles **_


End file.
